Repeat
by aia masanina
Summary: Kisah lama yang suatu hari akan terulang kembali. [Chapter 2 - rethinking]
1. failure

**_"_** ** _Akulah yang mencintaimu, tapi kau memilih berpaling dariku."_**

 _Aku masih ingat hari-hari yang kita lalui, apa yang aku lakukan untukmu, apa balasanku untukmu, dan bagaimana besarnya cintaku padamu._

 _Dan "hari itu" adalah hari yang paling membekas dalam ingatanku._

 _Hari ketika aku mengetahui segalanya …_

 _Hari ketika kau memilih._

 _Kau membuatku kecewa, kau menyakitiku, kau memilih dia … kalian bersengkongkol._

 _Aku dijatuhkan sangat dalam._

 _Bahkan ketika aku mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya lagi._

 _Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan cinta._

 _Bahkan ketika aku punya kesempatan untuk membalasmu sekali lagi dan menemukan cinta baru …_

 _…_ _aku tidak percaya lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Repeat**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, etc

 _Remake_ cerita dari:

ACUTE and REACT by Kurousa-P

KAITO → MEIKO ← Kagamine Len

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **failure**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kamu bawa tongsis, 'kan? Kita foto bareng, yuk!"_

 _"_ _Ayo, mumpung di taman bermain."_

 _"_ _Eh, es krimmu hampir meleleh. Awas kena baju!"_

 _"_ _Ah!"_

 _"_ _HP-ku sudah kupasang di tongsis, nih. Kamu yang motret, ya. Kamu 'kan tinggi."_

 _"_ _Oke. Kamu di tengah, Kaito di sebelah."_

 _"_ _Sebentar, sebentar. Oke, siap."_

 _"_ _Oke … satu … dua … tiga!"_

 _CKREK!_

.

 _Klak._

Mata pemuda itu terbuka. Langit-langit yang disinari mentari dari jendela adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Seseorang menghampiri dirinya sembari mendorong troli, berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya si perawat seraya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ke nakas. Pemuda itu melirik, namun ia bergeming. "Saya akan memeriksa keadaanmu, setelah itu kamu boleh makan, ya."

Serangkaian pemeriksaan dilakukan, namun pemeriksaan yang paling mendapat perhatian adalah kondisi leher si pemuda. Selesai pemeriksaan, si perawat membantu si pemuda duduk, menaikkan meja lipat yang menempel di sisi ranjang, kemudian meletakkan nampan di hadapan si pemuda.

"Dimakan, ya," ucap si perawat dengan ramah. "Saya tinggal dulu."

Wajah pucat si pemuda tetap tak berekspresi ketika si perawat meninggalkannya. Suasana begitu tenang di kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya seorang diri. Ia menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian beralih ke sarapannya, memutuskan untuk makan.

Sendok pertama diambil, disuapkan perlahan ke mulutnya.

Hambar.

.

.

.

Mulai jam sepuluh pagi adalah jadwal bebas Shion Kaito. Sebelumnya ia merasa jadwal itu tidak berguna karena ia hanya tetap di kamar. Tidak ke taman, tidak ke kantin, tidak ke mana-mana. Namun pada akhirnya kebosanan datang melanda. Ia merasa harus keluar kamar, menemukan tempat bagus selain kamarnya untuk merenung.

Atap sepertinya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Pelan ia keluar kamar, menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Sebelumnya ia telah mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam. Di sudut lantai enam ini ia meniti tangga menuju atap yang remang, kemudian membuka pintu perlahan.

Atap luas bermandikan cahaya matahari langsung menyambutnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial selain tangki air, dua bangku, dan jemuran kain-kain putih di salah satu sudut atap. Angin sepoi menerpa lembut. Kaito melangkah ke sisi kanan atap, memandang jauh ke cakrawala, lalu memandang ke bawah.

Di bawah sana ada keramaian manusia. Dokter yang datang tergesa-gesa, perawat yang mendorong kursi kakek tua menuju taman, pasien yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruknya, juga sekelompok orang sehat yang membawa buah tangan. Dengan sorot mata hampa Kaito memandangnya. Banyak kehidupan, ramai, penuh ekspresi.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kosong.

Ia menyentuh lehernya perlahan, leher yang dililit perban. Luka itu didapatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Ia tak tahu apakah luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas atau tidak, namun sekalipun tidak meninggalkan bekasnya, ia tetap akan terus merasakan sakitnya. Rasa sakit seiring dengan hatinya yang remuk.

Waktu itu, ia gagal melakukan _nya_.

Barangkali semua orang berpikir saat itu ia sedang tidak waras, dan barangkali sekarang semua orang berpikir bahwa ia menyesalinya. Tidak, ia tidak menyesal. Jika mereka berkata bahwa ia menyesal telah berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri, salah besar. Ia justru menyesal _mengapa usaha bunuh dirinya tidak berhasil._

Sekarang adalah waktunya yang tepat.

Tidak perlu lagi melukai lehernya sendiri. Tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa akibat hujaman tusukan hinggan darah bermuncratan. Tidak perlu lagi kecewa karena kenyataan dirinya masih hidup. Jika ia melakukan dengan cara lain, _dengan cara ini_ , ia yakin ia sudah pasti mati, tidak perlu merasakan sakit, dan tidak ada yang sempat mengembalikan nyawanya.

Ia mencengkeram pagar besi dengan kedua tangan, kemudian menaikkan dan menjejakkan kaki di belakang pagar.

Tak perlu melakukan satu langkah. Hanya dengan membiarkan tubuhnya pasrah maka ia akan jatuh bebas.

Selamat tinggal ia ucapkan sekali lagi, hanya dalam hati karena tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar. Tidak ada seorang pun di bawah yang menyadari aksinya. Sekalipun ada yang menyadari dan histeris hingga menarik massa, Kaito tak peduli. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapapun.

 _Inilah bukti betapa butanya cinta._

 _Inilah bukti mengapa aku begitu bodoh._

Ada sebuah sosok yang tidak dilihat Kaito. Ada suatu suara yang tidak didengar Kaito. Ada buncahan panik yang tidak dirasakan Kaito. Ketika ia siap mendorong tubuhnya sendiri, suara derap langkah itu semakin jelas, diikuti sebuah teriakan tertahan.

"Hentikan!"

Tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Kaito tersentak dan menoleh, namun naas, satu kakinya terpeleset hingga membuat dirinya oleng. Dalam detik-detik mengerikan itu, orang yang mengganggu aksi bunuh diri itu memeluk tubuh Kaito kuat-kuat dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Sikapnya yang sangat tidak diharapkan Kaito membuat pemuda itu marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kaito. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari tubuhnya, namun gadis itu tetap memegangnya erat-erat. Kaito memandang ke bawah lagi. Ada orang yang menyadari aksinya. Satu-dua orang di bawah sana menunjuk-nunjuk. Massa mulai berkerumun. "Lepaskan!"

Gadis itu tidak bisa memandang apa-apa karena wajahnya tenggelam dalam punggung Kaito yang lebar. Nyalinya sama sekali tidak ciut, sekalipun ada resiko ia ikut jatuh. Samar-samar, ia mendengar ingar-bingar di bawah. Entah orang di sana sudah menyediakan bantalan atau tidak, ia tidak mau melepaskan Kaito begitu saja. Rasanya orang-orang di sana hanya panik sendiri dan paling hanya memanggil satpam.

Ia memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia memeluk Kaito yang terus mengeliat-geliat dengan kedua tangan, kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga melewati pagar. Untunglah tinggi pagar itu hanya sedikit di atas perutnya, sehingga ia bisa menariknya dengan lebih mudah.

 _Bruk!_

Mereka berdua jatuh dalam posisi terlentang dan Kaito terguling. Keduanya meringis menahan sakit. Kaito bangun lebih dahulu, kemudian memandang gadis di sebelahnya dengan tajam.

"Kau … Kau gila, ya?"

Gadis itu melenguh, membuka mata perlahan. Ia memandang Kaito dengan mata sayu. "Kau … Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kaito tercenung sesaat, namun kemudian ia kembali bicara ketus. "Kau mengganggu. Kalau kau diam saja, aku sudah mati dengan tenang."

Gadis itu berekspresi sama sekali tidak diinginkan Kaito. "Hh." Ia tersenyum, senyum seakan mencelanya. "… Kau gila, ya?"

Amarah Kaito naik sampai ubun-ubun. Ia cepat bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun gadis itu segera menegakkan punggung dan menarik tangan Kaito.

"Tunggu," ucap gadis itu. Terselip kekhawatiran dalam kata-kata berikutnya. "Kau mau ke mana? Kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi, 'kan?"

Kaito berdecak.

"Lepaskan." Ia menepis tangan gadis itu. Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Mata biru kelam bersorot tajam dan mata cokelat yang mengguratkan rasa ingin tahu. Kaito membuang muka, meninggalkan gadis itu segera. Sosoknya lenyap di dalam kegelapan lorong keluar masuk atap.

Gadis itu bergeming dengan mata tak lepas dari sosok Kaito. Angin sepoi menerpa rambut pendek cokelatnya. Ada rasa cemas dan ingin tahu yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia masih bergeming sampai ada dua orang perawat bersama seorang pemuda yang muncul dari pintu atap dan menghampirinya. Mereka berebut menanyakan kondisinya, namun gadis itu belum bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok pemuda dingin berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu ingin mencari tahu.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

 _Ctak!_ Sebuah jentikan jari membuyarkan lamunan Meiko. Dengan linglung, ia menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Eh, apa?"

"Sudah waktunya jam makan," kata pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan _kaarage_ kesukaanmu. Dari tadi kutanya kau mau minum apa?"

"Ah, oh iya." Meiko termenung sejenak. "Teh hijau masih ada, 'kan?"

"Habis," balas si pemuda. "Biar kubelikan."

"Nanti saja," cegah Meiko begitu pemuda itu berbalik hendak keluar kamar. "Aku minum air putih dulu."

Pemuda itu memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali berbalik. "Baiklah."

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang Meiko. Ia mengambil kotak _bento_ yang dibawanya dari rumah. Isinya sederhana: nasi, potongan wortel, selada, dan _karaage_ yang nyaris memenuhi kotak _bento._ Dengan sumpit, ia menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Meiko dengan telaten.

"Kau tadi ceroboh sekali." Pemuda itu menyinggung kejadian di atap tadi pagi. "Kau sadar nggak betapa bahayanya? Apalagi kau belum sembuh. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut jatuh?"

"Maaf …" ucap Meiko di sela kunyahan. Ia menelan makanannya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku spontan. Ada orang mau bunuh diri di depan mataku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya."

"Apapun alasanmu, pokoknya kau ceroboh," cetus pemuda itu. "Lihat tanganmu."

Meiko menatap tangan kanannya yang dibebat perban rapat-rapat. Sakitnya memang kambuh saat ia menarik pemuda berambut biru itu, dan rasanya luar biasa. "Tenang saja." Meiko berusaha meyakinkan. "Nggak parah-parah amat. Bakal segera sembuh."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyerah. Percuma menasihati Meiko yang walau tutur bicaranya lembut tapi keras kepala. Suapan terakhir ia jejalkan ke mulut Meiko, kemudian ia berdiri dan menuangkan air putih ke gelas. Disodorkanya pada Meiko yang menerima dengan tangan kiri.

"Kau masih menitip teh hijau?" Meiko mengangguk seraya meneguk air. "Aku belikan dulu. Tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda itu keluar kamar. Meiko meletakkan gelas di nakas, kemudian merenung di tempat tidurnya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Lebih dari sepuluh jam berlalu semenjak kejadian di atap itu. Meiko masih penasaran akan pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia tidak mendengar desas-desus apapun dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Siapa namanya? Apakah pemuda itu pasien di sini? Apa alasannya sampai ia ingin bunuh diri?

Meiko menghela napas. Ia turun dari ranjang, menggeser jendela untuk menikmati udara segar. Bulan purnama tidak terlihat jelas malam ini, tertutup awan mendung. Kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima, yang jendelanya menghadap gedung-gedung tinggi Kota Tokyo, hening sekali. Memang biasa, apalagi ini sudha merupakan jam malam.

Menatap langit, Meiko masih bertanya-tanya akan pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia berpikir untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Pertama-tama ia bisa menanyakan perawat yang datang setiap pagi. Mungkin ia harus mengaitkan dengan kejadian di atap itu sehingga perawat bisa mengerti siapa yang dimaksud. Sampai di situ saja. Meiko tidak berharap banyak bisa bertemu pemuda itu—

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dari atas, dekat, semakin mendekat ke arah Meiko. Sesuatu dari luar jendela, sebuah sosok yang jatuh bebas. Meiko terperanjat ketika sosok itu terjatuh di depan wajahnya, melewatinya dalam sekejap. Ia bisa mengetahui apa itu.

Seseorang, seseorang. Itu orang yang jatuh!

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Koridor yang disusuri Len Kagamine remang-remang. Sepi sekali. Memang sudah jam malam sehingga perawat dan dokter berjaga di pos masing-masing. Len menghampiri _vending machine_ yang berada di ujung koridor. Cukup jauh, karena kamar Meiko berjarak sepuluh kamar dari sana.

Len memasukkan koin dan memilih teh hijau serta jus jeruk. Jus jeruk langsung diseruputnya dengan sedotan. Berjalan santai, Len kembali ke kamar Meiko. Meski begitu, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Len bahkan belum mencapai pintu utama rumah sakit saat beberapa orang histeris seraya mendongak ke atap. Len yang penasaran ikut mendongak. Betapa kagetnya saat ia menyadari sosok Meiko di sana. Bagi banyak orang mungkin menganggap aksi Meiko itu heroik, tapi Len tidak. Ia panik dan memanggil Meiko berkali-kali, meneriakkan "Bahaya!" dan "Hentikan!". Sadar itu membuang waktu, ia menyeruak kerumunan dan berlari masuk lewat pintu utama sampai menabrak dua perawat yang berjalan bersama. "Ada yang mau jatuh dari atap!" dan kedua perawat itu akhirnya mengekornya.

Ketika ia mencapai ambang pintu atap, semua sudah lewat. Pemuda yang ditolong Meiko tidak ada, atau mungkin Len sempat berpapasan namun tidak menyadarinya, dan Meiko selamat. Begitu paniknya, ia menyuruh perawat bergerak cepat dan hati-hati, menanyai kondisi Meiko berkali-kali. Meiko menjawab seadanya, jelas tidak membantu mengurangi kecemasan Len. Apalagi dengan vonis dari dokter bahwa kondisi Meiko makin memburuk akibat aksinya tadi. Akhirnya Len dengan tegas berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga Meiko seharian. Toh, Meiko sekarang tidak bisa menyuap makanannya sendiri.

Len sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Meiko dan akan membukanya ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan. Len terperanjat. Itu suara Meiko!

"Meiko!"

Len menggebrak pintu keras-keras. Ia terkejut. Kedua minumannya jatuh begitu saja. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan, begitu cepat, hanya dalam waktu tiga menit sejak ia meninggalkan kamar.

Angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, menerpa gorden di satu sisinya,

dan Meiko tergeletak di bawahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - End_**

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Langsung saja, ya. _Fic_ ini adalah _fic_ yang saya kerjakan sebagai suatu kemajuan di hari ulang tahun saya. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya saya menulis _fic_ _multichapter_ lagi. Dan kali ini saya akan membuat tiap _chapter-_ nya hanya 1k sampai 2k, paling mentok 3k biar kalian tidak kepanjangan membacanya. Tapi tenang, cerita ini saya usahakan tidak ngalor-ngidul. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya sampai _ending_.

Dan untuk semuanya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi kado, MAKASIH BANYAK GAES MUAH MUAH! Ternyata ultah saya diingat dan saya terharu hiks. _Fic_ ini dipersembahkan ke kalian-kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti perkembangan tulisanku selama ini. Yeeeiiii makasih banyak.

Semoga kalian suka. _S_ ilakan tinggalkan _review_. Silakan _follow_ dan _favorite_. Saya akan terus berkarya. Ciayo~ Sampai nanti.


	2. rethinking

Kaito keluar kamar lagi malam ini. Jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit, diam-diam.

Mengenakan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kurus, ia melangkah terseok. Meski begitu, matanya tak lepas mengawasi. Barangkali tiba-tiba ada perawat muncul dan menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya. Kalau begitu, jangan harap untuk bisa memberi jawaban yang bagus karena perawat pasti akan menyeretnya ke kamar.

 _Tok tok tok!_ Terdengar suara langkah ketika Kaito tiba di pertigaan. Suara itu dari arah kiri. Kaito segera merapatkan tubuh di dinding, bersembunyi di samping _vending machine_. Ia mengintip sedikit, memastikan siapa yang lewat dan apakah orang itu menyadari dirinya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning melewati koridor yang remang-remang. Ia terus melangkah tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaito. Setelah orang itu lenyap, Kaito keluar dari persembunyian dan berbelok ke arah kiri, menuju ke arah tangga yang membawa ke lantai enam.

Kamar 530 sampai 535 ia lewati tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tidak sedikit pun ia iseng menoleh ke jendela kamar-kamar pasien itu. Ia sama sekali tidak penasaran, sekalipun ada kejadian tadi pagi, gadis yang menghentikannya itu.

Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa ia bisa menemukan Kaito? Atau hanya kebetulan? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa ia menolong Kaito dengan cara yang amat sangat ceroboh itu? Apa ia tidak takut mati? Kaito sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah: gadis itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Maka Kaito memutuskan untuk mengulanginya lagi. Mengulangi usaha bunuh dirinya, sekali lagi.

Semoga gadis itu tidak muncul lagi. Kalau gadis itu lagi-lagi mencoba menghentikannya, Kaito tak akan ragu-ragu membiarkan ia ikut jatuh juga.

Sampailah ia di depan tangga menuju atap. Kaito tercenung sejenak, memandang pintu, menerawang. "Masih belum terlambat untuk kembali," ada secuil pikiran Kaito yang mengatakan demikian. Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk berbalik dan merupakan niatnya. Tidak, ia tidak goyah. Ia tidak takut. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan asal tahu saja, keputusannya tidak mudah diubah.

Kaito siap mengakhiri hidup.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Repeat**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, etc

 _Remake_ cerita dari:

ACUTE and REACT by Kurousa-P

KAITO → MEIKO ← Kagamine Len

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **rethinking**

* * *

.

.

.

"AAAAA!"

Len mendengar teriakan Meiko dan serta-merta mendobrak pintu kamar. Ia terkejut hingga menumpahkan minumannya begitu saja. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan, begitu cepat, hanya dalam waktu tiga menit sejak ia meninggalkan kamar.

Angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, menerpa gorden di satu sisinya, dan Meiko tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Meiko!"

Len bergegas menghampiri Meiko, berjongkok dan menopang Meiko di lututnya. Hati-hati ia melakukannya karena tangan Meiko begitu rentan. Kekhawatiran Len semakin besar melihat Meiko bernapas tidak teratur. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya tak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa.

Namun ia tidak pingsan. Matanya langsung membuka dan membelalak.

"L-Len …" Bola mata Meiko memandang wajah Len. Wajahnya pucat. "Ta-Tadi …"

"Tadi apa?" sergah Len tidak sabar. "Pokoknya kubawa dulu kau ke tempat tidur. Bisa berdiri?"

"Ta-Tadi ada yang bunuh diri."

Len yang bersiap memapah Meiko membatu. "Bunuh diri …?"

"Jendela …" Meiko berucap terpatah-patah. "Dari jendela … aku melihatnya …"

Len sejatinya syok sama seperti Meiko, namun ia segera tersadar. Kondisi Meiko sekarang terlalu buruk untuk tidak dipikirkan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Meiko. Ayo ke tempat tidur."

"Tu-Tunggu." Saat Len akan memapahnya, Meiko menahan tangan Len. "Aku mau lihat … siapa yang bunuh diri …"

"Jangan. Lihat kondisimu sekarang. Lagipula itu pasti segera diurus polisi. Kita nggak bisa melihat," sergah Len.

Sejenak Meiko tak bisa membantah. Ia tampak terpukul. "Hanya dari jendela …" ucap Meiko akhirnya. "Sebentar saja. Tolong aku, Len."

Len ingin menolak, namun melihat raut wajah Meiko, ia tak tega. Ia mendecih pelan, kemudian membantu Meiko berdiri dan memapahnya menuju jendela. Mereka berdua melonggokkan kepala di sana, memandang ke bawah, memicingkan mata mencari-cari sosok di antara remang-remang cahaya bulan dan lampu.

"Nggak kelihatan …" gumam Len setelah berusaha mencari. Memang sayup-sayup terdengar suara ribut di bawah serta bayang-bayang manusia yang berlari ke sana-kemari. Pasti para perawat dan dokter sibuk mengevakuasi orang yang bunuh diri itu, entah selamat atau tidak. Barangkali ada orang-orang yang kebetulan di sekitar sana menyaksikannya hingga malah memperlambat evakuasi. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Len hanya menebak-nebak. Jujur dalam hati, ia tidak yakin orang yang bunuh diri itu selamat.

Len beralih memandang Meiko dan hatinya sakit karenanya. Gadis itu merapat pada dirinya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Tidak tahu apakah Meiko mengetahui atau tidak siapa bunuh diri. Yang jelas ia takut, takut sekali.

Satu-satunya orang yang bunuh diri yang bisa Meiko pikirkan adalah pria berambut biru itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, ada garis polisi yang menghalangi bagian timur taman rumah sakit. Suasana ramai akan kehadiran wartawan maupun orang awam yang ingin menyaksikan. Hanya sedikit polisi yang berjaga. Semua orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Jelas-jelas ada orang yang bunuh diri.

Namun mereka masih bertanya-tanya darimana orang itu terjun. Apakah dari jendela kamar, atau barangkali atap? Tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya.

Karena itu tidak ada garis polisi di dalam bangunan rumah sakit. Tidak ada garis polisi di depan pintu salah satu kamar rumah sakit ataupun atap. Itulah mengapa Len bisa mengunjungi atap dengan bebas, berdiri di belakang pagar atap yang sepi.

Len memperkirakan orang itu menjatuhkan diri dari atap. Setahu ia atap dikunci sekitar jam sepuluh malam, maka tidak mustahil orang itu bisa ke atap dengan mudah saat pukul sembilan malam dan terjun dari sini. Siapakah yang terjun? Apakah ia salah satu pasien di sini? Len belum mengetahuinya.

Meski belum ada kejelasan siapa yang bunuh diri, pikiran Len tertuju pada satu orang.

Ya, pria berambut biru itu.

Pria yang ditolong Meiko kemarin, yang berusaha dicegat mati-matian oleh Meiko agar tidak melompat, yang sudah membuat Meiko membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Len menyangga kepalanya, merasakan beban mental yang berat. Ia masih merasakan ketakutan seandainya Meiko jatuh dari atap kemarin, berakhir sama seperti orang yang bunuh diri itu—yang Len sudah ketahui—tewas mengenaskan. Kalau sampai demikian, rasanya ia akan makin gila. Cukup sudah dengan yang terjadi di masa lampau. Ia tak mau ada tambahan lagi.

Sekali lagi Len memandang ke bawah, memandang ke arah titik jatuhnya orang yang bunuh diri itu. Ada bercak darah yang dapat ditangkap oleh mataa Len, membuatnya ngeri. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia ingin ada di sisi Meiko saat ini.

Kilas lampau itu pun terbayang lagi.

.

.

.

Meiko duduk termenung di kursi yang ia geser ke jendela. Angin sepoi menerpa lembut rambutnya. Tangannya ia luruskan di pangkuan, tak boleh banyak bergerak. Kursi itu saja ia dorong dengan badannya. Meiko masih memikirkan orang yang bunuh diri itu. Memang belum ada kejelasan siapa, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Pria berambut biru itu hanyalah orang yang ditemuinya secara kebetulan, saat Meiko hanya ingin menikmati suasana di atap mumpung kondisinya membaik. Kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan, karena bertemu di saat pria itu siap melompat. Jelas Meiko tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia menolong dengan sekuat tenaga. Sembrono memang. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa-apa termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

Meiko bersyukur ia dan pria itu selamat saat itu, namun sebagai gantinya, kondisi tangannya yang tadi mulai membaik malah bertambah parah.

 _Apakah perbuatannya itu sia-sia?_

Kalau benar pria itu berhasil bunuh diri, maka ya, semua tindakan itu percuma.

Meiko bahkan belum tahu namanya, belum bertemu lagi dengannya, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Semuanya musnah dalam semalam saja. Barangkali pria itu menganggap Meiko pengganggu dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Barangkali pria itu tidak peduli bahwa sebenarnya Meiko takut sekali saat menolongnya, saat ia berada di antara hidup dan mati, sekali lagi.

 _Itu bukan pertama kali._

Pintu kamarnya dibuka. Meiko menoleh, mendapati Len masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Hei, Len."

Len tersenyum mendengar sapaan Meiko. "Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri si gadis.

"Nggak ngapain-ngapain," jawab Meiko sekenanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. "Cari angin saja. Dokter belum memperbolehkan aku keluar, ya?"

"Kalau kau istirahat terus, kau pasti diperbolehkan keluar lebih cepat," saran Len. "Kakimu masih kambuh sakitnya?"

"Yah, tadi ada nyeri sedikit," jawab Meiko. "Sepertinya patah tulangnya belum sembuh benar, ya."

"Kalau sampai parah lagi, kau harus pakai krukmu lagi, lho," kelakar Len yang disambut cengiran kecil Meiko. "Semoga kau segera sembuh total. Kau sudah meninggalkan kuliahmu terlalu lama."

"Sudah nyaris tiga bulan, ya …" Meiko menerawang. "Aku sampai belum bisa menempati janjiku untuk mengajakmu ke pantai di libur musim panas ini."

"Jangan dipikirkan," ujar Len. "Kan masih bisa tahun depan."

"Tapi itu sudah tahun kedua kau kuliah. Janjiku kan di tahun pertama."

Len tertegun, bingung untuk membalas. Ia ingat betul janji Meiko di hari hasil seleksi diumumkan sebagai hadiah ia telah masuk universitas favorit. Jika Meiko tidak dalam keadaan sekarang, tentunya jauh hari Len sudah menagih janji Meiko dan pasti dikabulkan. Sekarang bagaimana? Tentu Len masih punya hati untuk tidak memaksa Meiko keluar dalam keadaan sakit.

"Aku …"

Sepatah kata yang hendak diucapkan Len terputus oleh nada dering dari ponselnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memeriksa _chat_ yang masuk. "Tante Lola minta aku datang ke rumahmu untuk membawakan pakaian baru."

"Lho, bukannya Ibu mau ke sini?"

Len mengangkat alis dan membalas pesan dari kakak ayahnya itu. Pesan berikutnya datang sesaat kemudian. "Katanya Tante ada pekerjaan mendadak. Nanti sore beliau akan datang."

"Yah …" gumam Meiko kecewa. "Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Tante minta sekarang." Len menyimpan ponselnya di saku. "Jangan keluar-keluar kamar. Istirahat saja sekarang, Meiko. Aku segera kembali."

"Hati-hati, Len." Meiko mengantar Len dengan tatapan mata ketika Len keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Hening. Tidak ada lagi angin sepoi yang menerpa, membuat Meiko merasa gerah.

Sekarang, ia punya keinginan untuk keluar.

Tapi dokter melarang. Len juga bakal marah kalau tahu. Kondisinya pun belum pulih. Meiko beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ranjang. Ia berbaring terlentang, matanya berserobok dengan langit-langit. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tapi bayangan pria berambut biru itu kembali menghampiri.

Meiko membuka mata. Seakan terhipnotis, ia bangkit, lalu turun dari ranjang. Tidak apa ia keluar dan mengitari lantai ini. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan info akan pria itu dan benarkan dia yang bunuh diri. Siapa tahu, mana tahu. Karena itu ia harus mencoba.

Meiko tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu penasaran dengan pria itu. Ada perasaan khusus kah? Mungkin saja, walau ia belum menyadari perasaan apa itu.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya hasil yang didapat nihil.

Meiko tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang pria itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 - end_**

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa karena capek. Makasih ya yang sudah baca, _favorite_ , dan _review._ :)


End file.
